


Say Something

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Girl Power, Other, Women as FRIENDS supporting each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: M for Language
Relationships: Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Patterson (friendship)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts).



"I'M IN LOVE WITH READE", a pleasantly buzzed Tasha Zapata announces one evening at Patterson's. "I'm in love with him,  
and he's marrying Meg." She takes a large swallow from her glass. emptying it. "That's that, GAME OVER..."

"Well, I gotta say..'THAT'S THAT...GAME OVER?' The Tasha Zapata that I know, or thought I knew, would never just real  
casually announce 'that's that' and fold up her tent like that...FUCK THAT! We're gonna sober you up, and you are goin' over  
to his place and CLAIM YOUR MAN!"

"But-but what about MEG? She's so...GREAT...and she really does love him-is that fair?"

"It literally ISN'T; from what little I know of her, she deserves better...but YOU are my friend, and I care bout YOU being happy.  
You love Reade...he loves YOU?"

"He says so, and I believe him. Maybe I'm too broken too be with someone like him...should I just ...stop chasing clouds  
and just get used to being alone," the Latina mutters miserably.

"COFFEE-IN YOU, NOW", Patterson responds. While her friend drinks most of a pot of coffee, the scientist assures her that  
she is as worthy as anyone, that if anyone deserves happiness, it is SHE. "Would I LOVE YOU if you're undeserving? Or Kurt, or  
Jane?

"NO...I guess...I don' know..."

"WE wouldn't. Other than me, Reade is your best friend. Full disclosure; he asked me if you love him, and I answered yes.  
I lost two people I was honestly in love with, and I don't know if I'll get that chance again-to love like that. I really pisses  
me off, and I mean to _the core of me_ -that you know the chance of Reade rejecting you is basically none.  
The plan is the same: you go, you jump him. and I get my niece or nephew to spoil. I'm not joking about that part, by the  
way-the niece or nephew part.

'I love him so much Patterson."

"I know. So a cup or two more, and you UBER to his place.


End file.
